


False Eclipse

by Rouge_Angle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, more like 'why didn't this happen so we could get back to the actual story?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Angle/pseuds/Rouge_Angle
Summary: Against someone as singularly determined as Madara, Kaguya never stood a chance.





	False Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that I hate Kaguya, but she has no character development and was clearly shoehorned into the manga at the last minute. And I never quite got how someone so BLAND could manage to overwhelm Madara when Obito (in the midst of his identity crisis) could get his shit together to fight the Juubi's control. As for Black Zetsu, he deserves what he gets.

Madara is all too familiar with pain – both causing it and feeling it. He shoulders hurts that would cripple a weaker man, shrugging them off to carry on. A sense of purpose is all that’s needed to grit your teeth and endure it. Not too long ago he lost an arm without so much as whimper.

This agony is alien to him.

Black Zetsu sears, poisonous, through every fibre of his body. His muscles seize, the most powerful eyes in the world see nothing but black. Every bone in his body feels as if it is being ground into fine powder. He screams – a long note torn from him without permission. That’s not the worst of it though. The worst part is that this assault on his senses goes beyond the physical; it’s an attack on the mind, on his very spirit. All that he is is slipping away from him as he is unmade and twisted into something else.

He drifts in darkness, smothered by it. It coils around him and sucks him down. The deeper he is submerged, the harder it is remember why he shouldn’t let himself drown.

_The moon. Something about the moon. It was very bright tonight, wasn’t it? Beautiful and so close he fancied he could reach out and take it._

_Betrayal; a sword piercing his heart…when did that happen? It seems like the sort of thing he should remember._

_Years and years alone and he’d been waiting for something and then there had been a boy, and the boy hadn’t been the first but he’d not been like the others. He’d survived…_

_The eyes, his eyes. No, his brother’s eyes._

_He can’t remember his brother’s name._

The realisation hits him like the ground after a long fall. Clarity returns. The pain is still there like hooks in his flesh pulling at him. They will rip him apart if he lets them. He doesn’t intend to let them.

_The moon is red tonight, its light heralding a perfect world of his own making._

_Hashirama had killed him, for the sake of his tainted dream. Madara’s never hated him. Not for that._

_Izuna. His brother’s name was Izuna, and his death will not be in vain._

He is Uchiha Madara and he has worked for too hard and for too long to be overthrown by a blob and an ancient hag. His lips peel back from his teeth in a snarl.

-x-

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya is an ancient being brimming with power, but she has never had to fight against herself. From the moment the tang of the forbidden fruit spread across her tongue, she had been in harmony with the God Tree’s whims. Her sons were hers alone, as was their power. When they shared what was never theirs to give, she gave herself to the rage of the beast, never mind whatever love she felt for her children. Her will is weak.

Against someone as singularly determined as Madara, she never stood a chance.

-x-

Kaguya freezes in midair, long fingernails inches from Naruto and Sasuke’s faces. She’s trembling, eyes wide, mouth open in a gasp. Her body jerks violently, once, twice, three times, her long bone-white hair tossing wildly as she bucks and twists.

“How dare— _no_!” she chokes on her words and makes garbled noises, her hair and her long, elaborate kimono whipping about her as she writhes in distress. Sensing danger, Black Zetsu pours out of her sleeve and tries to slither for safety—shrieking as Naruto pins him down with several thrown chakra rods. Sasuke sets fire to the slime with Amaterasu almost as an afterthought, the screams of Zetsu and his ‘Mother’ intermingling as they watch.

“What’s happening?” Naruto shouts over the noise.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke replies, mismatched eyes narrowed as he tries to understand what he’s looking at. Kaguya’s chakra is fluctuating wildly, flickering between hues and tones. “The chakra's going wild, just like it did when she appeared.”

Kaguya howls alone now; Black Zetsu is no more. She twists, bones cracking and distorting. Her jawbone thickens, shrinks, thickens. Her limbs bulge. Her hair stands on end and shoots back into her skull becoming wild and dishevelled.

With a final earsplitting note, Kaguya’s body swells to grotesque proportions and then shrinks down, falling from the sky. The familiar body of Uchiha Madara hits the ground, heaving for breath.

“Didn’t see that coming,” he pants, Rinnegan fixed on the sky.

But then, neither had she.


End file.
